


Cuando Llegaste

by Neko48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10069 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: La vida de Mukuro había dado un gran giro en estos últimos años, mas una parte de él se negaba a aceptar completamente su nueva situación, impidiéndole abrirse completamente.Tal vez esto cambie cuando una pequeña estrella llegue de imprevisto a su vida.*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 2





	1. Encuentro

—Vamos Mukuro-kun~.

¿Debería hacerlo?

—Juro que después de esto no te molestaré jamás.

¿Me puedo deshacer de ella solo con esto?

—Solo una vez... Y saldré de tu vida para siempre...

Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, liberaré un poco de estrés... Y me libraré de ella de una vez.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja frente a él, sus alientos alcohólicos mezclándose mientras se olvidaba de la fiesta en la que estaban y rápidamente se la llevaba a una de las habitaciones del dormitorio universitario en el que se encontraban.

Una noche y todo terminará.

Que iluso fuiste Mukuro-kun~.

No me esperaba que de verdad anunciarías mi expulsión de tu grupo, gracias a eso, tuve que huir a Japón y permanecer oculta hasta tener lo necesario para que no te alejes más de mi.

Fue duro, ¿Sabes? Este año fue muy duro para mí, tuve que aguantarlo todo sola y lo hice por tí. Con esto sabrás cuánto te amo, ¿cierto?

Además, tú nunca nos dejarías, a pesar de cómo actúas, tus valores llegan a ser anticuados en algunas partes y eso es justo lo que necesito.

Al menos así este engendro tendrá alguna utilidad.

Pensó mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el sofá donde reposaba una canasta, dentro se podía apreciar a un bebé de cabellos rojos con un pequeño remolino que le daba un aspecto similar al de una piña. Se notaba malnutrido por sus delgadas mejillas y estaba algo pálido mientras dormitaba.

Al menos ya aprendió a no molestar con su llanto, era taaaaaan irritable cuando lloraba. Es culpa suya que mi piel esté descuidada y tenga ojeras. En verdad no a echo más que arruinarme, porque destruyó mi imagen es que tuve que esperar tanto para volver, ¡y ni siquiera he podido arreglar las horripilantes estrías! Bueno, ya haré que Mukuro-kun me pague alguna cirugía plástica, después de todo, fue por parir a su hija que mi cuerpo quedó así.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como se abría la puerta.

—¡Mukuro-kun! —Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia él con la intención de besarlo, mas el filo de su tridente se lo impidió.

—Kufufu. Dame una buena razón por la que no deberíamos matarte después de que rompieras nuestro trato MM. —Exigió mientras a su espalda aparecía el resto de la banda de Kokuyo.

—Mukuro-kun eres muy cruel. —Dijo mientras retrocedía con sus ojos aguados—. Yo estuve esforzándome este año por nosotros y tú nos recibes de esta manera...

—¿Nos? —Cuestionó con una ceja alzada, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre sus palabras.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó extendiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa—. Vine aquí porque quería presentarte a nuestra hija.

La sorpresa y el desconcierto era evidente en los rostros de los mafiosos. Mukuro dirigió su mirada hacia la canasta en el sofá, se notaba un bulto en ella y por algún motivo, no se sentía cómodo con la cercanía de MM a este. Incluso diría que se sentía amenazado.

—Fue muy duro~. Tuve que ocultarme ya que Mukuro-kun anunció que ya no pertenecía a ningún grupo o familia. A duras penas logré dar a luz y mantenernos con vida pero ya no podemos seguir así. Por eso vine a buscarte Mukuro-kun, para que podamos estar juntos como...

—Me niego.

El silencio inundó la estancia cuando el peliazul interrumpió su discurso. Todos en el grupo de Kokuyo lo observaban desconcertados, ¿Estaba negando a la niña?

—¿Q-qué acabas de decir Mukuro-kun? —La mirada de MM parecía haberse oscurecido de repente mientras su sonrisa se veía cada vez más falsa.

—Dije que me niego a tener nada que ver contigo. Puedes irte de una vez. —Dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta.

MM dejó por completo su sonrisa y mostró una expresión furiosa que ninguno de sus ex-compañeros conocía.

—¡No puedes hacerme ésto! ¿¡Cuánto crees que pasé por culpa tuya y de ese engendro!? ¡Las náuseas, los dolores, las estrías, el engordar, las malditas hormonas, las noches de desvelo, los gastos innecesarios, todo! ¡Todo lo hice por tí! ¡Por tí lo soporté todo y destruí mi cuerpo! —Todos se habían colocado en guardia ante el arrebato de la mujer, jamás la habían visto emanar semejante instinto asesino y claramente no estaba en sus cabales—. ¿¡Es porque crees que no es tuya!? ¡Entonces puedes hacerle pruebas! ¡Se que no se parece casi a tí pero no hay forma de que las pruebas den negativo! ¡Mira! ¡Esta es tu hija! —Exclamó mientras agarraba violentamente al bebé en la cesta y lo mostraba a los demás como si de mercancía se tratara.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la bebé, su cabello era sin duda prueba de su ascendencia, pues no conocían a nadie más con ese característico remolino en el cabello. Mas la delgadez de la bebé y como empezaba a llorar inmediatamente los alertó, pues la mirada de MM solo se oscureció más ante las lágrimas de la niña que trataba de ahogar su llanto.

—Es por tú culpa... —Murmuró mientras apretaba el agarre en la bebé que está vez sollozó más fuerte y trató de liberarse—. ¡¡Es porque eres defectuosa y me destruiste que Mukuro-kun no me quiere aceptar!!

Alzó una de sus manos con la clara intención de golpear a la bebé. Pero en el momento que se distrajo con eso unas flores de loto crecieron frente a ella y tomaron a la niña, llevándola con su padre quién había creado la ilusión. Ya con la pequeña en brazos, alzó su mirada hacia la mujer que lo veía ahora con temor.

—Dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Nunca dije nada de la niña. —Dijo, conteniendo su ira para evitar descuartizarla enfrente de su hija, quién no dudó en aferrarse a él mientras hipaba silenciosamente.

—P-pero yo soy.

—De acuerdo a las leyes de la mafia, a la que ambos pertenecemos en caso de que tu cerebro no sea capaz de recordarlo. El padre tiene total custodia de cualquier niño engendrado, sin importar las condiciones del nacimiento, así como el poder de decidir si la madre interactuará con él o no. Lo diré para que lo interiorices de una vez MM... Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a aparecer delante de mí o de mi hija. —Al decir esto su ojo mostró el caracter japonés que representaba el número uno y de inmediato MM se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, casi al mismo tiempo unas enredaderas la sujetaron, clavando sus espinas en su carne y estrangulandola mientras Mukuro hablaba—. Si apareces una sola vez más... Me aseguraré de que tu muerte no sea lenta...

Tras estas palabras MM sintió como su cuello y todas su extremidades eran arrancadas por esas enredaderas. Mas cuando el dolor fue insoportable cayó al suelo, con nada más que falta de aire y pánico. Todo había sido una ilusión creada por el peliazul, una que tomó lugar en su mente.

—Lárgate.

Mukuro no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que la mujer saliera corriendo a pesar de los traspiés.

Al momento en que salió de su vista, el peliazul se dirigió al sofá con la niña en brazos.

—Ken, Chikusa, vengan y ayúdenme. —Los llamó mientras dejaba a la niña en uno de los cojines.

—¡Si! —Dijeron ambos.

—¿Qué hacemos pyon?

—Chikusa cálmala con tus llamas de la lluvia, Ken prepárate en caso de que tengas que curarla, MM fue muy violenta antes. —Comandó mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la ropa de la bebé y Chikusa comenzaba a arrullarla.

Pero todos se petrificaron al ver el torzo de la pequeña. Marcas de uñas, algunas siendo ya cicatrices y otras más recientes en proceso de sanación. Y zonas de su piel amoratada como prueba de que había sido sujetada con demasiada fuerza.

—Esto es demasiado... —Dijo Fran en nombre de todos los presentes, tal vez esta era la primera vez que veían al adolescente cambiar su expresión, teniendo su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa a causa de la ira.

Todos estaban en un estado similar, exepcto Mukuro.

—¿Mukuro-sama? —Lo llamó Nagi, colocando una mano en su hombro al verlo ido.

Él no respondió y con lentitud y cuidado quitó por completo las ropas de su hija. Desvelando más marcas en sus brazos y piernas, así como su malnutrición, pero el verdadero horror para ellos fue ver la espalda de la bebé.

Completamente morada, con algunas zonas tornándose de color verde a causa de los golpes y algún que otro arañazo que debieron dejar las uñas de MM.

—¡Maldita perra! —Exclamó Ken golpeando el suelo.

—¡Deja eso y ayúdala Ken-niisan!

—E-es verdad, lo siento. —Dijo con la intención de acercarse a la niña—. Mukuro-sama. —Lo llamó para evitar sobresaltarlo, su mirada desconcertada no se apartaba de las heridas de la bebé, quien ni siquiera lloraba al estar acostumbrada al dolor desde que nació.

Chikusa colocó su mano en el hombro libre del peliazul y le dio de sus llamas para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado al salir del trance.

—Mukuro-sama, Ken y Chikusa van a atender a la niña, ¿Qué tal si vamos a que tome algo de aire? —Le sugirió la del parche.

—Pero yo.

—Mukuro-sama. —Lo interrumpió firme—. Ahora mismo solo sería un estorbo, por favor tómese un tiempo para calmarse.

Mukuro no pudo refutar las palabras de su aprendiz, por lo que solo asintió tras darle otro vistazo a su hija.

—Fran, sal a comprar pañales y las cosas que necesitamos para la niña. —Le dijo antes de salir con el heterocromático, quien parecía no poder manejarse por sí solo.

Chrome mordió una vez más el interior de su boca, saboreando nuevamente su propia sangre. Debía contenerse por el bien de todos. Cuando las cosas se calmaran... Y sólo entonces... Podría buscar a MM y descuartizar su mente, después de todo, si la mataba su jefe podría sentirse mal.

Continuará...


	2. Acoplándose

El terreno de Kokuyo Land se encontraba destrozado a causa de las ilusiones de Mukuro. Chrome lo había guiado hacia la zona que usaban para entrenar con el propósito de que se desahogara un poco, había funcionado, pero ahora tendrían altas facturas de reparación.

Ya estando él más "tranquilo" volvieron al salón, donde inmediatamente se acercó a Ken.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, observando a la bebé con preocupación.

—Kakipi y yo la ayudamos con nuestras llamas. Pero no soy un doctor ni sé de bebés, creo que deberíamos llevarla a que la revisen pyon. —Dijo el rubio con algo de culpabilidad al no ser más de ayuda.

—También deberíamos investigar si MM dio a luz en un hospital y la registró. —Añadió el de lentes.

Mukuro suspiró y acarició los cabellos de la pequeña.

—Sé quién puede ayudarnos. Chikusa, ve he investiga si está registrada, cuida que no te descubran. Nagi y Ken quédense con ella mientras traigo al doctor.

—¡Si!

Tras decir esto cada quien acató su función. 

Chrome de inmediato creó una cuna con un colchón suave para que la niña no sufriera por sus lesiones y la arropó. Ken mientras, fue a tirar la canasta en que la habían traído, no querían nada de MM.

Chikusa y Mukuro salieron juntos y se separaron al poco tiempo. El de cabello azul corrió hasta una familiar casa, a la que no dudó entrar tras tomar la llave de repuesto bajo una de las macetas del jardín.

—Oh, que sorpresa verte Mukuro-kun. —Lo saludó Sawada Nana mientras él le entregaba la llave que usó.

—Perdón por irrumpir Nana-san, pero necesito ver a Reborn, Bianchi o a Tsunayoshi con urgencia.

La mujer se sorprendió de ver a Mukuro tan impaciente, por lo que rápidamente llamó a su hijo y les dio privacidad.

—¿Mukuro qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Tsuna preocupado, su intuición lo había estado molestando ese día pero no había logrado encontrar la razón.

—Necesito localizar a Shamal. Ya.

—Seguro, pero explícame lo que está pasando. —Dijo mientras tecleaba en su celular para que buscarán al mujeriego.

Mukuro suspiró, sabía que Tsunayoshi le pediría respuestas. Al menos con el paso de los años habían logrado establecer una relación de amistad y lealtad sin que él metiera su orgullo u odio de por medio, o al menos no demasiado.

Tsuna se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la historia, y Mukuro reafirmó lo afortunado que era al tener un cielo que valiera la pena en el momento que Tsuna congeló la cocina, con sus ojos inyectados en furia dirigida hacia la francesa al escuchar las condiciones en los que se encontraba la hija de su amigo.

Inmediatamente salieron corriendo tras descongelar la cocina. El castaño había localizado al doctor en un bar y si hacía falta lo congelaría para quitarle la resaca.

Sorpresivamente no fue necesario el hielo. Al momento en que le dijeron sobre las condiciones de la niña Shamal se espabiló como si no hubiese bebido en años y les dijo que le dieran los detalles en el camino. Cabe mencionar que MM se había ganado otro enemigo.

Al llegar a Kokuyo Land Fran había vuelto ya con pañales y fórmula para la bebé, así como algunos útiles que le recomendaron en la tienda. Shamal rápidamente procedió a examinar a la niña mientras los otros esperaban.

Mukuro y Tsuna le hicieron compañía en la habitación del primero, el peliazul algo inseguro de dejar a su hija con ese pervertido, y el capo como apoyo de su guardián.

El heterocromático se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio al doctor comportarse como todo un profesional, examinando a la niña mientras que la entretenía con algunas caratoñas para que no llorara.

Una vez terminó el examen, dejó a la bebé en la cuna y le hiso una señal a los otros dos para salir y dejarla dormir.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó Mukuro ansioso.

—Por fortuna, no más de los evidentes. Si bien es claro el abuso, al menos esa mujer tuvo cuidado de no dejar ninguna secuela en la salud de la niña. Sin embargo, le quedarán cicatrices de los arañazos y es necesario cuidar su dieta, su estómago no debe estar acostumbrado a consumir la cantidad adecuada de alimentos y eso debe cambiarse de a poco. Les conseguiré ungüentos para los moretones y heridas.

Ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio de saber que la niña no estaba grave.

—Sin embargo. —Continuó Shamal—. A sido abusada por mucho tiempo a una edad muy temprana, tal vez desde que nació. Actualmente no soy capaz de dar un diagnóstico, pero es muy posible que la niña tenga alguna secuela psicológica que se muestre más adelante.

—¿Qué tipo de secuelas? —Preguntó Mukuro pálido, Tsuna solo mantenía una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

—Tú sabes mucho sobre traumas psicológicos, desgraciadamente no sabremos si padece de algo hasta que sea mayor. Pero es necesario observarla pues a veces se dan señales desde temprano.

—¿Ella a dado alguna señal? —Habló el capo al sentir su intuición activada.

—No estoy seguro todavía, pero la niña no lloró ni se movió casi mientras la examinaba, y ese es un comportamiento muy extraño en un bebé de solo meses. Tal vez se deba al cansancio y a su malnutrición que no tiene energías, pero es necesario estar atentos a ella.

Shamal y Tsuna se fueron de Kokuyo Land, el doctor traería en unas horas la medicina para la niña, mientras, el capo planeaba contarle parte de la historia a su madre para que así enseñará a los de Kokuyo cómo cuidar de un bebé, se alegraba de que al menos su amigo fuera sincero en su deseo de criar a su hija.

Algunos días pasaron, Nana se había aparecido como un torbellino en la guarida de Kokuyo, sorprendiendo a todos cuando exigió ver a la niña con un aura que intimidaria hasta a Xanxus. Al ver sus heridas y su peso, todos escucharon por primera vez a la dulce Nana maldecir a alguien.

Mukuro agradeció mucho las palabras de aliento que le dedicó la mujer una vez recuperó la compostura, su lado sádico regodeándose en los insultos dirigidos a la maldita de MM. Nana les enseñó todo lo necesario para cuidar a la bebé, cómo bañarla, cambiarle el pañal, cómo cuidar su piel y ayudarla a expulsar los gases. Así como les dió su número personal a todos en caso de que necesitarán algo.

Con los días ya habían comprado casi todo lo necesario para la niña, solo les faltaba conseguir más ropa, pues no habían querido sacarla mientras su cuerpo no se recuperara, ya con el paso de las semanas y la ayuda de las llamas del sol y la medicina, las marcas habían desaparecido casi por completo y la niña se notaba mucho más cómoda.

También tenían que registrarla, pues tras investigar descubrieron que MM no dio a luz en un hospital, ni fue a registrar a la pequeña.

El registro aún debía esperar, pero esa tarde Mukuro la llevaría a comprar ropa nueva, por lo que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cuna en la que reposaba su hija, en la misma habitación en que él dormía.

—Buenos días. ¿Lista para salir de compras hoy Stella? —Le preguntó mientras la cargaba con cuidado y se dirigía a preparar su biberón.

Stella era el nombre que había elegido para ella, su pequeña estrella.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que se había apegado a la niña, pero lo atribuía a que su hija era simplemente adorable, no había ser que la conociera y no quisiera comérsela a besos. Sobretodo ahora que comenzaba a recuperar su peso. Más de una vez Tsunayoshi lo había molestado, diciendo que no entendía como alguien tan tierno tenía sus genes.

Estaba jugando un poco con ella, frotando sus narices mientras esperaba que la leche estuviera tibia, cuando una de las ventanas se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a la niña que se aferró a él.

Rápidamente volteó materializando su tridente, mas no se esperaba lo que vio.

—¡Mukuro-kun! ¡Vine a visitar..! ¿Te? —Exclamó Byakuran tras entrar por la ventana, cortándose al final por el desconcierto de ver a su amada piña con una más pequeña y de color rojo en sus brazos.

—Mierda... Me había olvidado de él. —Pensó Mukuro.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡Buajjaajajajajajajajaja🤣🤣🤣🤣!
> 
> REBORN: No se si te ríes del final o del próximo capítulo...
> 
> YO: ¿De ambos😂? Buajjajajajajajjajajajja🤣🤣🤣🤣.


	3. Juntos

Los segundos pasaban lentos y ninguno de los presentes parecía reaccionar.

Los estupefactos ojos del albino fijos en la pequeña Stella, quién le devolvía la mirada curiosa al ver esas alas blancas que tanto le recordaban a su peluche favorito, y el peliazul deseando que todo fuese una broma de su aprendiz más joven, no sería la primera vez después de todo.

En ese momento sonó el cronómetro que indicaba que era hora de sacar la leche del calentador. Mukuro decidió ignorar a Byakuran y se acercó al aparato, dejando a su hija reposar en una flor de loto gigante que materializó a su lado y la mecía lentamente, sacándole algunas risas mientras el probaba la leche para comprobar que la temperatura fuese la correcta.

Una vez listo el biberón,  
sostuvo una vez más a su hija y comenzó a darle de comer con una sonrisa, mas esta se cayó cuando al voltearse se encontró con el rostro de Byakuran a centímetros del de Stella, con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Byakuran!? —Le preguntó mientras se apartaba lo más que podía.

—Mukuro-kun... —Cambió su semblante desconcertado por uno serio y le preguntó—. ¿Por qué nuestra hija es pelirroja?

Crack.

Mukuro estaba seguro de que escuchó como su cerebro se partía en dos al tratar de encontrar la lógica en las palabras de Byakuran.

—¿Mukuro-kun? —Lo llamó, moviendo su mano frente a los ojos del peliazul que aún así no reaccionaba—. Creo que hiso cortocircuito. —Concluyó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, la verdad había soltado esa broma por los nervios pero en verdad quería saber que pasaba.

Agachó su mirada a la pequeña que se alimentaba en los brazos de su querida piña, sin duda era idéntica a él, aunque ese tono rojizo en su cabello se le hacía conocido. Notó como la pequeña trataba de apartar el biberón de sus labios, ¿tal vez no podía tomar tanta leche de golpe?

Decidió arriesgarse y con cuidado tomó el biberón, no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de Mukuro pero la niña si se notaba aliviada y al verlo cerca extendió sus manitas hacia él.

Byakuran juraría que sintió como una flecha se encajaba en su corazón al ver a ese pequeño angelito pedir su atención. Rezando porque no pasara nada, se atrevió a tomar a la niña de los brazos del congelado Mukuro, la acomodó en sus brazos y notó como movía sus manitas en dirección a sus alas, con sus ojitos azules brillando.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!! ¡Es demasiado tierna! —Pensó mientras movía sus alas para entretener a la pequeña y se dirigía a la sala, dejando olvidado al ilusionosta que no acababa de reaccionar.

Byakuran se quedó un buen rato en el sillón, alimentando y jugando con la bebé. Era obvio que era hija de Mukuro, pero ya se encargaría de espantar a cualquier esperpento que rondará a sus piñas. Ahora Mukuro no podría rechazarlo con la excusa de que dos hombres no podían tener una familia.

Mientras estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y la bebé, escuchó como unas bolsas caían al suelo y se volteó en guardia. Mas al ver al resto de la pandilla de Kokuyo se relajó y los saludó con su típica sonrisa.

—Hola chicos, vine a jugar~. —Ninguno se movió ante sus cantarinas palabras. Hasta que Fran colocó su mano en el hombro de Ken y habló.

—Ganamos, ahora danos nuestro premio Ken-niisan. —Dijo con su típica voz y expresión monótonas.

—Es importante mantener tu palabra Ken. —Se unió la del parche, al tiempo que entre los dos arrastraban al rubio fuera del edificio.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Byakuran a Chikusa mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña.

—Apostaron si reaccionarias bien a la niña y si ella te aceptaría. Chrome y Fran apostaron a tu favor, así que ahora Ken tiene que comprarles todas las golosinas y juegos que ellos quieran hasta quedarse sin dinero o que ellos se aburran. —Le explicó acomodando sus gafas, recibiendo un silbido como respuesta del albino y notando el biberón vacío—. ¿Ayudaste a que Stella expulsará los gases después de comer?

—¿¡Se llama Stella-chan!? —Preguntó emocionado de saber el nombre de su piñita bebé, sin duda Mukuro se había lucido con su nombre. Pero hiso a un lado su emoción al notar la mirada de Chikusa, exigiéndole respuestas—. No tienes que preocuparte, esperé unos minutos después de que terminó de comer y la ayudé con los gases para que no le diera dolor de estómago.

Chikusa asintió en aprobación y fue a la cocina a guardar los víveres que habían comprado esa mañana, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por qué Mukuro estaba petrificado en la cocina. Siempre era raro con ellos dos.

Pasó un rato hasta que Mukuro finalmente salió de su estupor, dirigiendo su mirada a sus brazos al no sentir el peso de su hija y entrando en pánico al no verla. Su grito debió escucharse hasta en Namimori, pues fue tan estridente que incluso hiso llorar a la pequeña Stella, quien habían descubierto que tal y como Shamal había sospechado, no lloraba como los demás bebés, de echo esta era la primera vez que lloraba tras alejarla de MM.

Mukuro de inmediato corrió al salón y la tomó de los brazos de Byakuran, disculpándose por asustarla y arrullándola con cariño. Byakuran se sorprendió mucho al ver esta nueva faceta del peliazul, y no era necesario mencionar que se enamoró un poco más del ilusionista.

Mukuro aún tenía que ir a comprarle ropa a Stella, así que tras desayunar algo salió con ella en sus brazos, prefería sentir el calor de su hija a usar un coche para bebes. El clima tenía algunas nubes que ayudaban a que el sol no resultara molesto, mas la presencia de cierto albino a sus espaldas ponía de los nervios a al heterocromático.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué nos sigues!? —Cuestionó al fin mientras encaraba al capo.

—Porque quiero ayudarte a elegir ropa para Stella-chan. —Contestó Byakuran de inmediato

Mukuro sintió como un sonrojo y un tic en su ojo derecho se hacían presentes en su rostro. El albino se había aparecido de repente y lo encontró con una hija, ¿No se supone que debería dejarlo en paz con eso?

Tal parece que no porque en cuanto se volvió a distraer ya tenía a Byakuran jugando con las manitas de Stella quien sonreía, Mukuro infló sus mejillas, celoso por esto, ¡su princesa debía jugar con él y no con ese malvavisco! Se giró indignado, mientras comenzaba a caminar como la diva que era.

Byakuran encontró su actitud adorable y lo siguió mientras le hacía caratoñas a Stella, quien lo miraba por sobre el hombro de su padre y se reía.

Para la desdicha de Mukuro, porque jamás admitiría que se divirtió muchísimo, Byakuran lo acompañó a cada tienda y lo ayudó con la selección de la ropa para la niña, comprando conjuntos con tela de calidad y temas de diferentes animales con colores pastel. No podían esperar a tomarle fotos a la pequeña con el traje de koala o el de panda.

Byakuran llevaba las bolsas mientras caminaba a su lado, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y Mukuro ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—¿Y? —Lo llamó el albino de repente—. ¿No vas a contarme qué pasó con Stella-chan? —Preguntó al fin mientras observaba a la niña dormir.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me acosté con MM en una borrachera bajo la condición de que saldría de mi vida, salió embarazada y me vine a enterar hace poco más de un mes porque se apareció con Stella. No estaba en sus cabales, así que la eché y usé la ley de la mafia para alejarla, después descubrimos que golpeaba a Stella y que ni siquiera la había registrado. —Explicó casi en modo automático, ¿Cuántas veces había echo esa historia ya?

Byakuran no dijo nada a su lado, pero Mukuro sintió como se escapaba un poco del instinto asesino que trataba de retener, así que aclaró.

—Stella tiene algunas cicatrices, pero no tiene secuelas que afecten a su salud. La única preocupación son las secuelas psicológicas, supongo que te percataste de que no llorá a menos que se sienta muy amenazada. —Byakuran asintió en silencio y suspiró.

—Pues más nos vale cuidarla para sanar sus traumas. —Dijo sosteniendo las bolsas con una sola mano para llevar la otra a los cabellos rojizos de Stella.

—Si... —Concordó, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que prácticamente había aceptado que criarían juntos a Stella—.

—¡Mukuro-kun al fin aceptó que estamos saliendo! —Celebró abrazando al sonrojado peliazul.

—¡No admití nada porque no es así! —Lo apartó, sintiendo como hasta sus orejas se calentaban por el sonrojo.

—¿¡Me vas a negar delante de nuestra hija!? —Dramatizó Byakuran, Mukuro no era la única diva en esa relación.

Iban a continuar su "discusión" cuando un grito estridente les perforó los oídos, causando que los ojos de Stella se aguaran.

—¿¡¡Qué pasó aquí al extremo!!?

De todos sus conocidos... ¿En serio tenían que encontrarse con el más ruidoso y cabeza hueca?

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Créditos por la escena final a VadaSilva4 quien sugirió a Ryohei😁.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Por qué estás 1553 palabras se sienten tan insuficientes dame autora?
> 
> YO: ¿Tal vez porque aún queda más😁? Lo que eso sí, todavía demora en llegar(~‾▿‾)~. Un día subiré un anuncio en este fic y cuando eso pase, será la hora de continuar está historia 🤭.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.

**Author's Note:**

> YO: Y oooooootro fic de KHR que nace de mis conversaciones con VadaSilva4 (~‾▿‾)~.
> 
> REBORN: 1666 palabras en el primer capítulo y un personaje más que demente... ¿Quién eres qué hiciste con la Dame-autora ◕_◕?
> 
> YO: La mandé a la playa para que despejara y se inspirara<(￣︶￣)>.
> 
> Gracias a CCmyc02 por hacerme de beta reader con este fic😁. 
> 
> Ciao~ Ciao~


End file.
